Political Affairs
by Kristiana 'Tiger Lily' Ball
Summary: What was going through their heads when David found Natalie with the President? What if he faced the issue rather than try to ignore it? A bit OOC fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Political Affairs**

Chapter 1

 **~David~**

Thirty seconds. He had been gone for thirty seconds, that's all the time it took to walk to the office and return. Yet it seemed thirty seconds was enough for the President. When he opened the door and found them, his heart shattered. He had not realize how completely he had fallen for Natalie until that moment. To see another man's hands moving that strand of hair from her face and kissing her cheek. That was _his_ hair and _his_ cheek. _He_ was going to be the one that gently played with that strand between his fingers as he gazed her. _He_ was going to the one who pressed his lips against her soft cheek, her beautiful lips, her smooth neck.

His eyes immediately went to Natalie's face. There was a gleam of something in her expression: embarrassment? shock? fear? He wanted to rush to her aid, but he found himself frozen to the spot. She stepped away refusing to meet his eye and he felt the seeds of doubt begin to bloom. Perhaps she hadn't wanted saving. Surely if she had needed his help she could have called for him, or would have run to his arms when he walked through the door. She made her excuses and quickly made to exit. Despite the little voices in his head, he couldn't fight the louder voice in his heart desperate to make sure she was well. As she made to cross the threshold, he gently grabbed her arm making her stop. He gazed down at her, scanning for an evidence of harm, and just as she began to meet his gaze the President made his presence known again with some comment about getting to know her better. David clenched his jaw and felt his grip on Natalie's arm tighten possessively. Their eyes finally met as he turned to assess her reaction to the other man in the room. Her cheeks colored slightly before turning her face away once again. All he could do was release her arm and let her walk away.

 **~Natalie~**

She had never fled from a room so quickly in her life. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. After she left the offices, she practical ran to an empty room and closed the door behind, her pressing her body against it. Her body trembled as she tried to process what had just happened.

Thirty seconds. She had been the office for thirty seconds, that's all the time it took to get the tea cart into the room. Yet it seemed thirty seconds was enough for the President. She had turned to ask him if he would like some tea and suddenly he was there. Not just there in front of her, but there in her space. He whispered about her being beautiful before moving her hair and kissing her cheek. She had wanted to push him away or shout for David, she found herself frozen to the spot. Then suddenly David was back, and she was relieved, embarrassed, and scared all at the same time. She quickly stepped away from the President and stared at the ground. She mumbled an excuse to escape but right as went to cross the threshold, David gently grabbed her arm. She could feel his eyes on her, but she was too ashamed to meet his gaze. What must he think of her? She hadn't encouraged the President, the only man she even dreamed of encouraging was now holding her arm. She was sure he must hate her, but something in his touch gave her hope that maybe that wasn't the case. She was just about to meet his gaze when the President spoke making her cringe. She felt his grip tighten on her arm and she finally turn her eyes to meet his. She couldn't fight the blush of embarrassment and the second he released her, she fled.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she fought the urge to break into a full sob. She wasn't sure what as worse, the President's unwelcome advances or having David witness it. When he had walked in, she was stuck between thrilled and mortified. She wanted nothing more to run into his arms and have him save her, but when he simply stood there, she felt her heart shatter. If he had any affection for her at all, why didn't he step in? Or perhaps, the affection he may have felt disappeared when he saw her. Did he think she wanted the President's attentions? She slid down the door and put her face in her hands. How was she ever going to face him again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Political Affairs**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~David~**

He woke the next morning having barely slept. He had ended his night the President as quickly as possible without being flat out rude to the man. As soon as he was gone, David went in search of Natalie. He had to check on her, he had to know she wasn't hurt. He searched, but when he couldn't find her he assumed she must have went home. As he got ready for the press conference, the seeds of doubt began to creep in again. He hadn't seen Natalie all morning. His tea was on his desk already when he entered his office. She was still working, but was clearly avoiding him. The demons in his mind whispered that she must be ashamed of her actions if she was avoiding him. Was she feeling guilty? The only reason she should feel guilty is if she felt she had been caught. Caught implied that she wanted he President's attentions. The idea made David cringe.

He was shaken from these dark thoughts by his secretary coming to collect him for the press conference. He tried to focus on the task at hand but as he stood at the podium, he saw her. Natalie, standing against the wall with the rest of his staff. She met his eye briefly before blushing and looking at the floor. He felt his heart melt at the sight of her. His sweet Natalie. She wasn't the woman his demons were making her out to be, she desired better. As he began to speak, she met his gaze again and this time she didn't turn away. He finally found his voice, and told the President and all of Britain exactly what he thought, never dropping her gaze. As he spoke, he saw her eyes start to brighten again, and he knew. He knew that tonight, he would tell _everyone_ the truth.

 **~Natalie~**

She had a good cry locked away in that empty room. She had heard David searching for her but she simply couldn't face him tonight. As soon as the coast was clear, she fled. She arrived to work early, having barely slept. The look of betrayal in his eye's haunted her dreams. He must have thought she welcomed the President's attentions when nothing could be further than the truth. She could not neglect her work, and made sure David had everything he needed ready for him on his desk, but her cowardliness wouldn't allow her to make an appearance. She scurried away from the offices before he had made it down the stairs, and made a point of staying out of sight for the rest of the morning.

There was no avoiding the press conference however. The housekeeper came to fetch her, insisting it was their duty as staff to attend and stand by the Prime Minister. So she reluctantly made her way into the crowded room. She had to admit to herself, despite all her fears, there was a part of her desperate to see him. She was his completely. When he walked in, their eyes briefly met before her courage failed her again and she directed her eyes to the details of the carpet, but when he began to speak, she suddenly found her courage again. She met his gaze and held it has he spoken from his heart. She had always known he would be an amazing Prime Minister, he was such an amazing man. Her heart swelled with love for him as his confidence grew. There was a resolve in his eye, he had decided on something. She could only pray it was something good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Political Affairs**

 **Chapter 3**

The house was crazy with celebration the rest of the day and well into the evening. David had been so distracted with phone calls and people clamoring for his attention to seek out Natalie. He had to speak with her. Once he finally managed to sneak off to his office, he summoned his secretary and requested she find Natalie and send her in. After an odd face and an unwelcome remake on Natalie's appearance, she was on her way. David found himself unable to remain seated as he waited. He was resolved in his decision, he must speak with her. However, he hadn't the foggiest idea what he was going to say. There was a knock at the door, and it appeared he was out of time to think.

"You asked for me, sir?" Natalie asked, finding her courage had once again abandoned her, she kept her eyes down.

"Ah, yes. Please close the door and have a seat." Natalie quietly complied as David moved to rest against the front of his desk. "Now, we have to address last night –"

"I'm so sorry!" Natalie blurted out before she could stop herself. "I feel like a complete fuck up! It all happened so fast, I was just going to ask him how he wanted his tea and suddenly he was so close! I should have never let that happen, sir. I understand your choice completely, and will leave immediately." She quickly rose and made to leave the room when David grabbed her arm.

"Woah! Just hold still a moment, who said anything about you being dismissed? Natalie, sit back down." She obeyed, keeping her eyes glued to her lap. "Now, as I was saying about last night. Am I correct in assuming the President's attention were not encourage?"

"No, sir." She answered quietly. "I am sorry, sir." David sighed.

"Natalie? Would you look at me please?" Again, she quietly obeyed. "I am the one who should be apologizing. I should have stepped in immediately and instead, I fear I have made you feel as if you are to blame."

"You? Apologize to me? Surely not, sir. I should have behaved differently, I shouldn't have hidden from you. I should have explained myself. I should have dress differently. I should have –"

"Should have what? Been less beautiful? Come now, you and I both know the President is a cad. He fancied you the moment he laid eyes on you, and it difficult to blame him, but that is no excuse for his actions and I should have stepped in." David looked up to see Natalie just staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Natalie asked. She could hardly believe her ears, did David say she was beautiful.

"Well… I, well… Yes. I mean yes, of course you are beautiful." As a smiled bloomed on Natalie's lips, David finally just gave up. "Oh, fuck it all! Natalie, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I was angry last night, but not for the reasons you think. I was angry because he was touching you. No one should be allowed to touch you, no one but me!"

Natalie's eyes widened as she gasped in surprise. "Sir… David… but you are the Prime Minister…"

"I know! I am as much of a cad as he is aren't I? I have no claim on you and I refuse to use my position to impose such a claim, but it is driving me completely mad." He groaned, and roughly ran his hand through his hair. "Well, now that the cat is out of the bad, you'll want to be away from me. I will find you a new position, a better position. Anywhere you like, just say the word –"

Natalie jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around David's neck. "I choose here. I don't want to be anywhere else, and I quite like this _particular_ position." She gave him a seductive smile before pulling him in for a kiss. After a moment to process the shock, David wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his body. As they pulled apart for air, the couple found themselves unable to stop smiling.

"I suppose I am free to stake my claim when the next diplomat notices just how wonderful you are?" David joked, as he reached up and gently played with the strand of hair that always seemed to lay across her cheek.

"Oh, David. I'm actually yours," She breathed, as their lips met.


End file.
